In recent times, many improvements have been made to barbecue grills. Gas barbecue grills provide faster cooking time and steady temperature control; however, they cannot provide the charcoal or wood flavor that many people prefer and associate with barbecued food. Charcoal and wood fuels are useful for slow-burn qualities because they maintain a high temperature with efficiency of fuel for a lengthy time, but only after said fuel has been burning for a significantly long ignition time. Thus, there is a time delay required to take advantage of the slow-burn qualities of said fuel, hence making charcoal and wood burning grills inconvenient. Often, one must light the charcoal or wood 45 minutes prior to grilling the food.
Therefore, there is a need for an apparatus that overcomes the above described and other disadvantages.